


往事（严冬未雪前篇）

by hbszd12345678



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbszd12345678/pseuds/hbszd12345678





	往事（严冬未雪前篇）

季肖冰开门进屋，一觉踏进玄关的时候感觉有点不对劲。哪儿不对劲他也说不上来，就是一阵难以言说的怪异情感就在胸口纠结着。

坐到沙发上，从茶几下面拿出一包烟。拿打火机的时候他又看了一眼烟盒，皱了皱眉。

这好像是之前有人送他的，怎么在这儿？不应该是在...季肖冰摇了摇头，他好像有点记不起来了。

点烟的时候手指间的触感有点不对劲，他又看了眼烟盒，哦，爆珠。

手指在烟嘴处捏了一下，深深的吸了一口。

一股熟悉的味道在嘴里漫开来，尼古丁的清苦味也随之而来。让季肖冰有点分不清今夕何夕。

季肖冰又吸了一口，然后把烟折断在烟灰缸里。

那个味道从齿间绕到口腔，绕了一圈又一圈，终于呼出去。

季肖冰闭着眼，全身都在回忆这个味道。

 

是往事的味道。

 

今年的季肖冰三十五。离往事，才四年。

 

季肖冰想着，垂在膝盖的手忽然被覆上一只手掌，那个手心温暖干燥。

季肖冰心里一惊，猛的睁开眼。

往事坐在他面前的茶几上，一手覆住他的手，一手撑在他身后的沙发背上。

身体越来越近，知道圆润的唇珠碰到他的唇，季肖冰又闭上了眼。轻轻的叹息，一个名字从即将紧密贴合的唇里吐出来。

高瀚宇。

 

16年拍的sci，18年做的营业。季肖冰早已从入戏状态出来，面对高瀚宇，最开始他是有一丝抗拒的。

然而可能真的是八字太和，那丝抗拒在两人的接触下早已飘到了九霄云外。

 

唇舌像以前一样，顶开牙关，舔过牙床，舔过口腔内壁，缠住舌头。

手压在脑后，使两人的唇舌更加深入，高瀚宇模仿着性交的动作，又深又稳的进去，缠着他的舌头，又缓缓的退出来，丰沛的津液沿着嘴角落下。

季肖冰的眼睛睁开一条缝，看见他的鼻子和嘴唇。鬼使神差的，他伸出舌尖从高瀚宇的嘴角到中间那颗唇珠。舌头一卷，含住它，在嘴里用舌尖轻揉慢拢，牙齿咬住它，温柔又调皮地啃噬。

高瀚宇嘴角上扬，含住季肖冰的下唇，用和他相同的动作轻轻咬着他。

季肖冰想笑，却不小心用重了力道，咬破了高瀚宇的唇珠。

季肖冰皱了皱眉。

没有血腥味。

只是刚才他捏破爆珠的那个味道越加浓重地冲入口腔。

季肖冰冷了眼眸，用手捏住这个高瀚宇的手臂，是如以往一样结实的肌肉，还是如以往一样温暖的温度。

他往旁边看了看，那个烟盒的侧面的写了四个小字，“往事如梦”。

是“梦”啊。

 

又熟悉起来的两个人像是相识了多年的老友，一个动作一个眼神就能轻而易举的get到对方的意思。

有时候两人忽然间就相视大笑起来，而周围的人却是一脸懵逼。

季肖冰道，我和高瀚宇的默契是天生的。

缘啊，妙不可言。

 

季肖冰意识到了不对劲，一般的梦境会有这么真实的感觉吗？然而他还是陷入了往事的回忆中。

 

“高瀚宇”的手从他的后脑撤下，探进T恤的领口，拢住胸前的小肉粒。那里已经挺立，指甲刮过，又痛又痒。

裤子的扣子拉链被打开，手掌捏了捏囊袋，握住阴茎，熟练的上下撸动，包皮被翻开，露出圆润的龟头，冒出腥咸的液体。

 

季肖冰的身体有些发软，这个“高瀚宇”和以往一样，所有的敏感处都被他敲开门扉，从容又强势的慢步踱入。

季肖冰的搂住“高瀚宇”的脖颈，嘴唇不曾放开过他的唇珠，像上瘾一样从那个咬开的破口处吸吮吞咽。

这往事的味道，让他有点不愿醒来。

 

大部分的冰山都习惯藏于海面之下，就像大部分的情谊也惯于藏于暗处。

眼神，动作，话语，就像海面之下的冰川，缓缓而行，暗波涌动。

 

季肖冰再一次从回忆里回过神的时候，他已经被“高瀚宇”抱着回了卧室，上半身扔在床上，屁股悬空，下半身被他抬起，两条腿搭在他的手臂上，怒涨的阴茎如黄龙，直捣入穴，不管不顾，横冲进来。

季肖冰哼出气声，他看着自己的脚因为猛烈的撞击在半空里来回晃荡。

短促的气息一声高过一声，身体的愉悦也一阵高过一阵，季肖冰的脑海却异常清晰，他想着，果然是梦。

 

他们的情事，或温柔或猛烈，他的高瀚宇从来不会不顾及他的感受，纵然是被欲望烧昏了头，高瀚宇也不会如此。

 

季肖冰的腰被抓出红色的印子，衬着细白的皮肉，狠狠的刺入那个居高临下的“高瀚宇”的眼里，他眯了眯眼，咬紧了呀，又快又深的往里面撞去。

季肖冰的后穴被操的又软又烂，汁水淋漓。在最后一一阵猛烈快感袭来的时候他撑起上半身用手去够“高瀚宇”的脖子，含住他的唇，深深的吸住。

最后的几下，季肖冰被操的射了出来，浊白的液体喷在两人的腰腹间，后穴里也被灌入了精液。

半疲软的阴茎从季肖冰的后穴里抽出来，带出一滩液体。

季肖冰喘着气平复着身体里肆虐的强烈的快感，手指在穴口戳了戳，沾了一点精液，他舔了舔，果然，还是那一股味道。

 

季肖冰舔了舔嘴角，对着面前的人说，“该醒了吧。”

 

对面的人用手擦了擦嘴角，笑了笑，季肖冰顿时觉得的不妙了，他眼睛往下一看，原本已经偃旗息鼓的那个东西又雄赳赳气昂昂的站了起来。

季肖冰脸色一变，站起来想走。却不料脚下一软，那个人抓着他的脚踝就往回拖，按住他的腰，扶着勃起的阴茎就往已被操烂的入口冲。

他俯下身，下巴靠在季肖冰的肩上，充满欲望的低哑的声音传入他的耳朵。

“大爷，不够的，这辈子我都不够的。”

 

他抬起手，去摸他的头发，他的耳朵，手指尖被耳钉的尾部刺了一下，不知为何，季肖冰的眼里似有泪水，他闭上眼，无声的说着。

高瀚宇，我，有点想你了。

 

这一夜，这一个梦里，季肖冰也不记得两人荒唐的做了几次，他只记得之后他实在受不住睡过去的最后一刻，他看到那个人低垂的眼里有他的影子，嘴巴张合，却听不到声音。

 

所有暗藏的情感，都逃不开那一张薄薄的窗户纸。手指沾着口水戳开一个洞，里面的芬芳弥漫春色满园，只是对自己而言。

 

早晨八点，闹铃如往常一样响起，季肖冰睁开眼想去关掉，却被一个东西硌了手掌心。季肖冰抬手一看，是一枚银色耳钉。

 

“叮”

一条微信进来。

“大爷，我，有点想你了。“

 

 

 


End file.
